


A Demon's Book of Memories

by The_Queen_in_Black



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anime, Black Butler - Freeform, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, F/M, Fanfic for another fanfic, Fanfiction, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Manga, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Possessive Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Side story fanfic, anime fanfiction, black butler fanfic, black butler fanfiction, female oc - Freeform, kuroshitsuji fanfic, kuroshitsuji fanfiction, sebastian michaelis fanfic, sebastian michaelis fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_in_Black/pseuds/The_Queen_in_Black
Summary: A collection of side stories for the FanFiction, "A Demon's Happy Ending", where there's fun, laughter, pain, tears, blood, and bonds are made and torn and hopes of ever reuniting could either exist or not. Ah, not everything a certain demon does is for show. After all, he does not lie.





	1. Q&A Event!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Demon's Happy Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396727) by [The_Queen_in_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_in_Black/pseuds/The_Queen_in_Black). 



> So, yeah, this story is also at Quotev (before I posted this here on ao3, I put it up there in Quotev). And I literally just copy-pasted the whole thing, lol. And this was for the New Year's/Holidays event thing I did for the readers. Just thought of sharing it here as well, and hope you like it!

**A/N: Before anything else, Happy New Year everyone~! It's been fun writing this, and I'm contemplating on another event-ish thing soon... But that still depends whether my brain has juices to spare. Fair warning, there might be some OOC stuff in here, all for the fanservice hehe~**

**Special thanks to those who sent in questions:**[ಌ Åmåyå ಌ lederp](https://www.quotev.com/lederp), [CatieCrystals](https://www.quotev.com/CatieCrystals), [Cisay](https://www.quotev.com/Cisay9306), [HaruTheDullahan](https://www.quotev.com/HaruTheDullahan), [Rachel FujinomiyaNeko](https://www.quotev.com/FujinomiyaNeko) **! I know you've been looking forward to this and I hope to hear (well, read) your reactions.**

And as for [JoJozephina16](https://www.quotev.com/CastScratch)'s question:  _Are you going to write about Book Of Circus in Demon's Happy Ending?_ **The answer to that is a slightly surprising chapter after this~**  

**Well now, enough with my chatter and onward with the completely sane Q &A! **

* * *

[01-01-201 _x_ ]

Three special servants of a very special manor are busy shoveling up snow to clear the path, as ordered, for there will be another event that their master will be hosting. 

" _And cut!_ " a director's voice booms out and these three servants immediately drop the props and is ushered back inside the manor for hot chocolate, tea and coffee, where another scene would be unfolding.

"Young Master, it is quite surprising that you've agreed to do and host this sort of social gathering. Perhaps, your New Year's Resolution?" Sebastian says in his usual, sarcastic tone and Ciel nearly crumples the newspaper he has in hand. "Enough, and where did you get that idea from?" 

"Well, I just thought it's not our family tradition, and we could give it a try?" Amelia replies, busy with tying Ciel's eye patch. "Nonsense! As if you two don't know the real purpose of this event." 

" _Alright people, that's a wrap! Good way to start the year, folks!_ " 

The three were given hot chocolate and Ciel had marshmallows in his. "Do we really have to go to that show?" The teen earl mumbles, sipping his drink as he still sat on the bed. Amelia goes beside him and stretches her legs, rotating her ankles. "You can say you're sick... and we'll just have to say you're totally immersed in your character." The brunette suggests and the butler snickers. 

"Fine, _fine_ , I'm going." He stands up, leaves his empty mug on the bedside table and pauses by the doorway, "See you later," then he closes the door, leaving Sebastian and Amelia to their selves.

Since his "master" is gone, he sits across the brunette on a chair, his hot cocoa turning warm. "Drink it up before it gets cold," the girl murmurs before finishing hers and placing the paper cup beside Ciel's mug. Sebastian sighs, "Even off-screen, the Young Master still needs to be cleaned after." 

"Told 'ya he's into it. Anyway, this manor's the venue for that, so we don't really have to leave. They're the ones making the adjustments for us." 

Someone suddenly bursts through the door, surprising the lady (and not Sebastian). "Awesome! You guys are already here~!" 

"You mean,  _still_ here." Amelia deadpanned at who seems to be, the TV Host of the show they'll be guesting. "Whatever. So here's the thing, I've been getting lots of responses from the poll I posted and so far, your fans want you guys to stay in-character during the Q&A. I mean, we'd all be staying here, at this set, so why not answer their questions the way your characters would? It's great promotion for the show too~" 

Amelia was already standing, leaning on the door and Sebastian follows her. She whispers, "Let's kill him."

"Now might not be a good time, although I understand your feelings."

"H-Hey! Where are you headin' to?!"

"Who gave you permission to make that poll?" Amelia seemed so against the idea of the Q&A, and now that they have to be in-character, it just made things worse for her. "Uh, my _self_ did? Hello, human rights? Come on, it's just a simple segment with a simple condition. Can't you guys handle that?" 

"Alright, let's kill him." This time it was Sebastian who whispers it, and Amelia holds his arm back, "No, maybe later. Although, I understand your feelings."

A ringing phone broke the conversation and the TV Host immediately picks it up. "Yeah, I'm already here, they just finished the shoot. Mhm, I already told them and they agreed so we're all good. Yes, and yes, mhm, great~" 

" _Already_ agreed?! Excuse me?" 

Someone from the production staff approaches the two main servants of Ciel, and with a tight-lipped smile, Amelia nods. Soon as the person disappears, she groans. Sebastian quickly dials Ciel's number, who he knew was already on his way to his place to sleep.

" _What_?"

"You better turn those wheels around, for in two hours, they'll begin briefing us with the questions they randomly selected. Or were you discreetly planning on ditching us all?"

A few string of curses were tossed back at him through the phone before the call ended. Soon, Amelia and Sebastian both went to their own trailers, having never left the vicinity of the manor, to relax, prepare, and internalize for the upcoming show.

* * *

The previously unnamed TV Host is actually the ever popular Keeu N. Day. He, along with a few in-demand characters from the story were currently gathered in the manor's parlor, as he discusses how the show would flow, what questions were chosen and if the questions were too personal or violates the rules and privacy of the character, it would be taken down. 

"So far, if put together, we have at least 10, so it's a pretty good number!" Keeu says, and only a few of them were excited about it; probably just Elizabeth. 

Grell flips his/her/its lusciously soft, red hair, heels clacking noisily on the polished floor, arriving late with a grand, diva entrance. "If there's nothing for me, I have to go. I've got a photoshoot scheduled after this and I need my beauty rest." At that time, Madame Red hands him/her/it a glittering phone, and Grell immediately stood up, speaking to whoever it was. 

"I think a fan submitted, that's why you were called here." Keeu answers, his slightly sassy attitude wavering since this is _the_ Grell he is talking to. Amelia taps her foot, "If we have no problems with the questions, can't we just get this over with?" At that time, Grell had just finished the phone call and caught what the brunette said. He/She/It agrees immediately, and same goes with the others. 

"For the first time, you said something relevant," Grell mocks Amelia, and the latter smirks while replying, "And as usual, you're being annoying. I bet you just miss me."

"Oh please, my heels miss being stuck in that bird nest you call 'hair'." 

In the end, they were both laughing, and met halfway to share a hug. Whether it was genuine or not, it is up to those watching them; though they always claim to be good friends, having gone out once together, shopping. There's a [selfie](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17mA_VmwEZrGfvaz5XlAGBzvwp5aqL7CB/view?usp=sharing) to prove it on their IG accounts. 

Ciel clears his throat, and everyone was silent, even Keeu (this grown man is submissive and powerless over a twelve year old). "We won't finish anything with this lousy way of handling the event. But I do agree with Mia, so let's get started, it isn't supposed to be live right?" 

"...Actually, it is. This is a special episode since it's the first for this year. But no worries, we have like, an hour left," Keeu receives tons of groans, and he rolls his eyes. "You're just answering questions! You won't have to do anything! You guys are the pickiest batch I've handled," 

Amelia speaks up once more, "Sorry, it's the new year and instead of  _resting_ or spending time with family and friends, we're actually having to work extra hours because of this  _sudden_ event." 

"You better blame your creator for it then. Besides, all this wouldn't have to happen if you never existed in  _that all-black queen_ 's brain, darling~" 

"I believe that was already crossing the line, Mr. Day." Sebastian says, fake smile in place and he had already cracked his knuckles. Keeu flinches back, then the brunette scoffs, "Like _you_ 're one to talk!"

Bardroy was grinning at the exchange between original characters, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" He cheers, and Finnian and Mey-rin attempt to cover his mouth.

Soon enough, the loud parlor was overcome with the sound of a bell ringing, signaling them that the show was about to begin already. 

Keeu begins the show with his usual, flamboyant entrance. The "audience", which happened to be the other characters (the three stooges, Tanaka, Undertaker, Madame Red, and even William was present, and the two Indians as well) clapped their hands and cheered.

"I know you folks have all been waiting for this episode, and today it's finally happening,  _live_ from the Phantomhive manor! Tell me it's the greatest way to kick off our new year! Yeah?" He signals the audience to clap again, and they do. "So what are we waiting for, come on out, our dearest guests!"

The [Kuroshitsuji OST](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vwDywekHYpA) plays as Ciel appears from the top of the staircase, with Elizabeth holding onto his arm. A few steps behind them would be the two servants, Sebastian and Amelia. Lastly, after they all took their places in front, in an orderly line, Grell makes a grand entrance by barging in through the window, with his/her/its Death Scythe chainsaw. " _Ah~_ Don't forget about me! This butler to die for,  _DEATH~_!" 

Someone from the audience howls at this, and apparently Ronald Knox was there to support his  _senpai_ after Grell made a quick text (rather, threat) of exposing the young one's scandals and secrets if he didn't come.

Keeu sparkles on stage, with a highly energetic voice. "As expected from them, their entrance would be hard to beat! Already setting the show's standards so high! Now of course, we can't start the show without their special greetings,"

' _Ah, somebody stop this..._ ' the Phantomhive trio: Ciel, Sebastian, and Amelia, had this same thought going through their heads. 

Ciel clears his throat, a small smile on his lips, the smile he shows to guests. "Welcome, I am the Head of this household, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I'd like to thank all of you for still coming despite the busy schedules most of you have; and to everyone who continues to await the events of our story." He lets the audience clap, and Elizabeth made a follow-up comment, "We worked really hard to look cute in everyone's eyes for today~!" She giggles, and with Ciel's free arm, he motions for his butler to step forward.

Sebastian places a hand to his chest, and bowed his head slightly. "Despite it being on such short notice, we hope our beloved guests are enjoying themselves." At that moment, some staff begin to distribute cups of tea and Curry Buns to the audience. Keeu is also given some, "Wow! I never expected this. Since when did you...?" 

The butler looks up, the camera perfectly capturing his sculptured jawline, magnificent eyes, and the fall of his hair, "Of course, if I couldn't do this much for my Master, then what kind of butler would I be, really." 

Mey-rin faints from the nosebleed, and Finnian struggles to wake her up. The gardener asks for some of Tanaka's tea and splashes it onto the maid. Amelia had to hold her laugh in, struggling to remain her character as she bowed in front of everyone and said a short greeting, fitting for a servant. 

Grell was the most fabulous among them, as usual, and Keeu leads them to the velvety seats.

Keeu was seated in the middle, and on his left would be Ciel, Elizabeth, and Sebastian; while on his right would be Amelia and Grell. 

"Some of you might be surprised, but due to fans' request, they would have to be in-character for the duration of the show. Which is also a first; but before we head out to the fankyuu's," 

"Fankyuu's?"

Keeu chuckles, scratching the back of his head, "Ahh... you make it so obvious that you _don't_ really watch this show."

Elizabeth decides to make up with something, like a lie while acting cute, "Hm? Maybe I never really noticed that one detail..." Keeu tests her, "If you _do_ watch the show, tell me, what channel it's on," 

The young lady with the largely-permed pigtails held back in rolling her eyes. "Then, it is GFuntastik-666, because this is the only channel where our cutest guests can watch '[A Demon's Happy Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396727)'," she giggles when the audience cheers at her and her answer, and Keeu nods. 

"First, we're gonna do some Fast Talk, and all of you need to finish answering all the questions within three minutes. You're gonna have to choose one from the choices, and 'none' or 'both' wouldn't count. We start from Earl Phantomhive with the first question, then the next would be passed to Lady Elizabeth, then Sebastian, Amelia, and Grell. We'll go with that order. So, you ready?"

A loud bell resounds, and the timer starts. Keeu began, his talking increasing in speed. "Ciel, die with regrets or live forever?"

He rolls his eyes, "Die with regrets."

"My lady, kiss a stranger or break up with your betrothed?" 

Elizabeth stutters, blushing furiously. "I could never! ...F-Fine, I'd... kiss a stranger!"

"Sebastian, top or bottom?"

The audience howls, and Grell squeals wildly, anticipating the answer. Amelia couldn't help it, "Wh-What's with that question?!" Sebastian simply answers, his face unreadable but staring at Amelia. 

" _Top_." 

Mey-rin faints yet again, and Finnian has to wipe her nosebleed this time while he murmurs, "What a mess, what a mess..." under his breath like a chant. Undertaker giggles, Grell stands up and begins dancing or... wiggling his butt, Amelia looks away, and the innocent young couple looked confused.

"Amelia, lights on, lights off?"

Bardroy grins boyishly at his co-workers, honestly amused by the turn of events. The brunette gulps, "...Are dim lights considered as lights on?"

Sebastian raises a brow at her answer, and a corner of his lips rose to a smirk. 

"Grell, Sebastian or Will?" 

The redhead drops to the floor in tears, and from the audience, Ronald whistles, chuckling at the pitiful situation. He decides to sneakily record it for future use, although he isn't so sure exactly what he could use it for. William catches him though, and the phone was confiscated.

"I... I..."

"Grell, hurry up, we've got tons to answer with so little time." Amelia complains, and Grell glares at her before finally answering, "Forgive me Sebas ** _-chan_**! I choose, and have always chosen Will~!" He looks towards the bespectacled Grim Reaper, flying a kiss towards him. William frowns deeply, and murmurs, "Why me?" This causes Ronald to pat him on the back, while asking for his phone back, promising to delete the video in his presence. 

' _Ah, thank you "Recently Deleted"; and e_ _itherway, Grell's voice was recorded so I'm all good._ ' Ronald thinks to himself, holding back a smug smile.

Meanwhile, Sebastian sighs, before urging Keeu, "Please continue."

When the time was up, the audience claps again, and Keeu speaks up, "Well, you guys missed five questions each, but that's good enough! It seems everyone's enjoying! But we'll be back after this short break!" 

Soon as he said that, some make up artists rush to the character they manage, some staff members hand them some water bottles to drink from. Grell was getting a retouch by Madame Red when he/she/it asks, "What's after that segment?"

Keeu covers his bottle before handing it back to the staff, "Just a short game, with the audience maybe, then the Fankyuu's," 

"Care to elaborate on that game?" Amelia suggests after thanking whoever did her makeup. Ciel, just then, had just returned from the restroom. "What _game_?" he seethes, visible eye narrowing at the TV Host. Keeu shrugs, "It's part of the program, so I can't tell you yet." 

Elizabeth tries soothing Ciel, holding his hand, "Well, that's fine isn't it? After that and it's done!" 

* * *

True to his word, there indeed was a game: the Pocky game. Whichever pairing had the shortest piece of pocky, then they win. As for Grell, the redhead had to "randomly" select someone from the volunteering audience. 

Nobody was raising their hands, and Madame Red was almost tempted to raise hers just to save her boss. But then, Undertaker had a different plan. He changed seats, went beside William, before "accidentally" elbowing him in the rib, causing William to raise his arm involuntarily. Keeu was quick to see that sudden movement and quick to guide him to the stage.

"Viewers might be wondering, but we're all filming the show earlier today; which is why the audience are mostly cast of our show," The housekeeper decides to explain, before reverting back into character. "Young Master, what you're about to see from your servants might tarnish our image from you, and your own image as well. Shall we really... participate in such?"

Ciel sighs, "It cannot be helped. We must do this for our dearest guests, and by doing their request are we showing them the Phantomhive hospitality. I allow you and my butler to participate," 

Elizabeth begins blushing profusely, once the strawberry coated Pocky was placed between their lips. Amelia and Sebastian's were chocolate, and Grell and William's were green tea. 

Amelia couldn't stare straight at the butler, but when he tips her chin up, and pulled her body close to his, she glares at him and found herself melting at the intense stare Sebastian was giving her. She saw this as a challenge then, and decides not to avert her gaze from him now, as the demon nibbles on the snack little by little, each bite taking agonizingly long before it reaches near her lips. Amelia tries to even her breathing, causing him to smirk. 

The housekeeper closes her eyes as she pulls her lips back so Sebastian could bite more, and all she could hear was the howling crowd, and assumed it was because of Grell and William.

It took her a while to register that Sebastian was kissing her, sort of, actually just their teeth touched and their lips simply brushed against the other; Sebastian's head was only tilted at an angle that would make it look like they were kissing. ' _Crap! Is there still some of the Pocky left?!_ ' 

As for Ciel and Elizabeth, both teens were already flushed from embarrassment. If Edward was there, or any of the Midford's, and it happened in the story for real, then it's automatically game over for the young Phantomhive. Ciel couldn't even go to at least an inch before the blonde lady. 

Grell and William were different. Grell was gushing over William's cold stare that "snatches away every ounce of Human Rights", and before the Pocky goes halfway, William already bit it off and ends the game.

The feminine players place what was left of their Pocky, and it turns out that Amelia and Sebastian had the smallest piece.

"So... how was it?" Keeu asks.

"Why does it seem like you're out of words?" Amelia questions back, already recollecting herself from the close proximity she and the butler had. Keeu stutters, "Well, in all honesty, I am. But there's no doubt that you broke the record of  _everyone_ else that's already participated in this game." 

Their Pocky was less than half of a half-inch. 

"Well, that's what we, Phantomhive servants, must do. By winning this game, we win for our Masters." The butler utters such with a smile, and a gloved hand to his chest. Grell was waiting for the right moment and begins his/her/its outburst. 

"Will~! You and I should do this more often until we win over Sebas _ **-chan**_ and his ~~_bitch_~~ ~!" the last part of the sentence was blurred out and censored in the edited version, but for those who watched it live gave the viewers random emotions. 

Amelia immediately went to Elizabeth and covered the young lady's ears, and same did Sebastian to Ciel. 

After clearing up, and getting Grell to calm down, Keeu takes over. 

"Finally, it's what everyone's been waiting for: the Fankyuu's! Took us quite a while to reach this part of the show, and so far, the characters have been doing a great job, please applaud them, and continue to show them your support!" 

The audience do as they're told, sending off with every clap the respect they mustered for each other for doing a job well done. 

Once the noise died down, Keeu continues. "These questions, were randomly selected, and some senders sent in more than one because we literally didn't put any limit at all. So, in no particular order... the first one's for..." 

A drum roll sfx would be added later on in the edit, and Keeu reads, "For Earl Phantomhive! From [Rachel FujinomiyaNeko](https://www.quotev.com/FujinomiyaNeko), who says: **'** _I have a question for the Q &A event for Ciel! How would you feel if Amelia and Sebastian did start a romantic relationship? What if it was public?_'," 

Ciel shoots a quick look towards his butler before sparing his cousin a look as well, comparing the two's reactions before he makes up an answer. Beside him, Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle, and Grell busied himself/herself/itself with his/her/its nails, filing it with the edges of the chainsaw.

"As you know, servants courting each other is forbidden; and if they did this publicly, one of them  _must_ quit their job, especially if they decide to marry," he pauses, "But knowing my butler, he would never go this far." 

Elizabeth nudges him, "Cie~l, your answer is so vague! So, what is it really?" 

Ciel sighs, and crosses his arms by his chest, "Even with what society dictates, I don't care. So long as they both do their jobs well, and know _where and when_ to put and do their courting," the earl raises a knowing brow at Sebastian before he continues, "...whatever relationship they would have is none of my concern. As _my_  servants, it is given that they should know their limits," 

The two servants bow their heads, and remained silent, unable to defend their selves in front of "guests". Keeu reads on, "There's another one from [Rachel FujinomiyaNeko](https://www.quotev.com/FujinomiyaNeko): ' _How does Sebastian feel about Amelia? Sexually? Affectionately? Professionally?_ '," he whistles while looking at the raven-haired butler. "Such juicy details we're having today!"

Sebastian begins, "My Lord and My Lady, please do excuse my words and actions only for this event, for I have sworn to never lie at all costs." Once he sees Ciel shoo him off, the butler faces Keeu. "I shall begin with the professional level,"

"Truthfully speaking, Amelia as a housekeeper, is refreshing, being of slightly better help than the rest of our household. She knows her duties and takes care of the servants well; she seems more like their elder sister than a motherly figure, which in my opinion, would not be too bad."

Amelia holds back a pleased smile and resorts to a slow nod, taking in the rare praise the butler is giving her.

"However, as a fighter, it is a different story. I have yet to see her fullest potential that I know she is hiding; and her constant desire of being _useful_ and forcing herself to be, is an endearingly human aspect of hers," 

"That is because I know you can handle...  _situations_ extremely well, Sebastian, that I see no need for me to exert much effort except in being useful." Amelia explains with a smirk. 

"Is that so? Now then,  _affectionately_? A butler such as myself is... void of any human emotion,"

Keeu cuts him off, "And why is that so?"

"For I am simply, one _hell_  of a butler. To answer that, I will try to... describe it in all clarity: Amelia has something about her that is different from all that I have met in my lifetime, that I find myself unable to resist that such, certain trait." He answered while looking at the brunette, then smirks; he was amused by the last bit of the question.

" _Sexually_? This is a subject that I can never discuss, for it is in my aesthetic that I have to keep my image as the Phantomhive butler. Such indecency is unspoken of," 

Keeu whines, "Really now?! I was  _dying_ for that part!" 

Sebastian simply smiles his closed-eye smile. Keeu shuffles the cards given to him during the butler's turn of answering. "From [ಌ Åmåyå ಌ lederp](https://www.quotev.com/lederp) **: '** _Amelia, have you ever thought of romantically loving a girl? *cough cough*_ ', so Mia, have you?"

Amelia straightens the skirt of her uniform as she thinks of a response, "I suppose... I have never thought of romantically loving anyone at all regardless of sex, since I last... opened my heart," 

There were various reactions, some were curious and began to perk up and whisper among each other. Keeu picks up on that, "Mhm~ would you like to spill some beans and share a story about that?"

At this, the brunette grins, "Ah, that is... I recommend that you'd all have to anticipate that special detail in our story." Keeu snaps his fingers, " _Again_ , another _brilliant_ way of evading the saucy details!" He chuckles then picks another card, "I hope those who sent the Fankyuu's are satisfied with their answers,"

"Now, from [Cisay](https://www.quotev.com/Cisay9306) **: '** _Sorry! I meant to ask a question earlier but I guess it slipped my mind with everything going on for me. Lets see... For Lizzy, would she rather take a vow of celibacy or silence?_ '," 

Elizabeth perks up, fidgeting on her dress, "About that..." she blushes before continuing with her decision, "I would prefer a... a personal vow of celibacy; a-after all, Ciel and I are too young to even _think_ of... such..." she covers her reddened face, and there's an awkward moment between them both. Ciel clears his throat, loosening the bow slightly, and he forces Keeu to get on with the next question. On the side, Sebastian is seen chuckling.

It was also from the same sender, ' _For Grelle, would they rather go to jail for 4 years for something they didn’t do or get away with something horrible they did but always live in fear of being caught?_ '

Grell crosses his/her/its long legs, leaning casually on the plush couch. "Firstly, I can never go to jail just because; but then being suspended and punished with providing me  _scissors_ can be likened to that. Four years without my Scythe's vibrations? That's the same as living in a world without Will or Sebas ** _-chan_**!" 

The redhead flips his/her/its long hair, after caressing the chainsaw. "I've always gotten away with the... 'horrible' things I did and never lived in fear of getting caught. So I'll choose the latter, since I've done that for a bunch of times already! And what is  _fear_ to someone who delivers _death~_ at your door?" 

Ronald whistles in support and Madame Red claps furiously. 

"Quite an answer! But wait, there's more! And that's for Sebastian again, from that same person _again_ , if you'd rather ' _never being able to see a cat again, or spending an entire day with Grelle?_ '"

The butler looks disgusted and appalled by the choices, "Neither of the two would _ever_ cross my mind, but for the sake of pleasing a dear guest, an entire day with a _monstrosity_ is but an hour for someone like me. And by that, perhaps I can exact revenge on my Master's behalf." He immediately crushes Grell's hopes, already knowing that the reaper would be gushing all over him with his answer.

Keeu continues reading from the card, "From [Cisay](https://www.quotev.com/Cisay9306), yes the same one, for Amelia: ' _french kiss Sebastian in front of your family and the Phantomhive household, or date the Viscount Druitt for a month?_ ', ah, yes, I for one, would want to know!" 

"Such a... traumatic question. Well, I'd go with dating the Viscount for a month."

Sebastian's smirk wavered, not expecting that he was replaced by a fool. Undertaker's guffaw was heard by everyone, and the housekeeper stares at the butler's crushed pride. Keeu tries convincing her to change her mind, "You do realize that dating the Viscount could mean _anything_ is possible to happen between you two."

Amelia simply chuckled, "Ah, but it's common knowledge between gossips that the Viscount is quite the lady killer, and a relationship with him would not last for long, especially for myself, since I am but a lowly servant. He wouldn't even think twice about breaking it off an hour later!" 

Keeu wiggles his brows, beginning another attack, " _So_ , why do you not want a French kiss with the Phantomhive butler?" 

"If I had to kiss anyone, in such an intimate way, I'd much rather do it behind closed doors. Doing so in front of my family, which I shan't name, or even in front of the Phantomhive household, is still considered unbecoming of a lady and we are head servants that must serve as good examples for the people we handle." With her nose stuck in the air, she makes her point and raises a brow at the butler.

Keeu directs the attention to the demon, "Any words for that, Mr. Sebastian?"

The butler clears his throat, "It is as Mia said, _behind closed doors_. I share the same sentiment, for _we_ would not want to be... interrupted." 

"We?!"

" _We?!_ "

" ** _We?!_** "

Most of them were surprised, even Amelia, and Keeu claps his hands. "There you have it, pardon me for saying this Lord Phantomhive, but it seems like something other than tea is brewing  _behind closed doors_ , that is, between your most trusty servants!" 

Ciel decides to tease his cousin, going out of character for a while, "As long as I do not hear a baby's loud cry, I wouldn't mind." 

His statement made Keeu stand up and crouch on the floor in laughter, while the audience howls. "He's given them permission to! _Oh my god_! This escalated so quickly, I can't, I can't even! Come on you guys, give the people what they want!"

"And that is _what_ exactly?" Amelia doesn't seem pleased by what was happening, and the butler remained unfazed. A game of teasing between them is a game that he always made sure to win.

The audience began cheering, "kiss", and this time, the butler speaks up, "Ah, that's too much to ask for. We are humbled by the attention, however, it is something that we most certainly cannot do in the presence of our Masters."

Ciel gets the final say, a huge smirk on his face, "Sebastian, you don't dare disobey an order." 

The audience exclaims in happiness, pleased by what the earl just said. Sebastian sighs, somehow regretting what he answered and begins to remind himself never to tease each other in front of the whole world. The butler stands up, and some bouncers had to stop Grell from slicing the housekeeper. 

Amelia whispers after shutting off her lapel discreetly, "Make it quick, and let's give them the show they want so we can end this,"  

Sebastian wraps an arm around her waist, quickly turns her lapel back on and pecks her forehead. "Of course, My Lady, our privacy as servants will be preserved." He steps back and heads to his seat, "Perhaps that would suffice,"

The audience and basically everyone began to settle down after a few minutes of just gushing at them, though some were yelling "on the lips!". Once everyone got to their senses, even Keeu, he then looks at the card. "Oh, I nearly missed it, but there was also one for Earl Phantomhive: ' _Ciel, have to deal with Lizzy on her period or let Sebastian keep cats in the manor for a year?_ ',"

Even with just the word "cats", Ciel found himself sneezing and the butler's eyes sparkled, blushing lightly at the thought of officially having cats. "I would choose to be with Lizzie, more than anything else, especially more than having my allergies." 

' _How many times have I been let down today..._ ' Sebastian thinks to himself, immediately erasing the fan-girling look off his face. 

Keeu throws the card away and was left with two more, "Ah, both questions include Amelia, and the other one was for both her and Sebastian. Which shall I ask first?" Unanimously, due to the audience's demands, the TV Host asks the housekeeper her own question before the one with Sebastian.

"[HaruTheDullahan](https://www.quotev.com/HaruTheDullahan) says: ' _I have a question for Amelia, if you had to chose between being Sebastian's cat for a day or having to take care of a certain demon butler when he's drunk, (Not that he would ever admit that. -_-') what would you pick?_ ', both are good choices darling!"

Amelia looks amused at the question and nods after some time, "Seeing a drunk Sebastian seems far-fetched, even so, I'll go with that. Besides, if it did happen that he was drunk, or he is heavily injured, it would be me who would have to take care of him eitherway. But being a cat, _his_ cat, for a day? I will not give up my humanity just to be literally, played with."

Ciel pipes up, " _Can_ he get drunk?"

The housekeeper winks, "Maybe if you order him so, it _could_ happen." The earl nods, obviously tucking away the idea in the back of his mind. Sebastian sighs exasperatedly, two fingers on his temple.

The director signals to Keeu that they were running out of time, so he rushes. "I'll get on this quick, and you have to answer, together, right away after I say the question, so you guys can say something to your fans,"

The two servants nod, and Keeu breaks into a grin, "From [CatieCrystals](https://www.quotev.com/CatieCrystals) **:**  ' _For Amelia and Sebastian, Whens the wedding?_ ',"

Amelia seems stunned, and she looks at Sebastian, whose face was unreadable for her. Keeu reminds them, "Like I said, you have to answer this together. Ready?" The audience seems to be stirring up once again, and after a minute, they answer:

"...soon? I cannot say,"

" _Soon_ , if she wishes to."

Once again, Grell had to be stopped, and Keeu had to let out his fan-boying with a laugh, while the audience cheers for them. Keeu was sweating slightly, and his cheeks were slightly flushed, "Alright!" He pauses to let out another laugh, "Alright, guys, you can start being yourselves now, and say something to your fans!" 

Grell cuts the acting and swats the bouncers' hands away, and they all stood in a line, bowing to everyone. 

Ciel speaks, "Well, in behalf of everyone, firstly, thank you to all those who've stuck with us 'til this point and onward. We hope that you continue to look forward to the story, and your unending support is nothing but fuel to pump us up."

Sebastian nods, "You are all, always in our minds and hearts in every episode."

Amelia grins, "Thank you, and see you soon~! Happy New Year everyone!" 

And with that, the show ends with lots of confetti raining upon them.


	2. Book of Sheer-Cuss (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, its characters, and its plot (the manga arcs/anime episodes that would be included in this FanFiction). They all belong to the ever-wonderful Yana Toboso. I do however, only own the OC/s.

_"_ _Ladies and gentlemen! Step right up!_

**_The Noah's Ark Circus has arrived!_ **

_Forget the cold weather and the bleak news…_

**_The show of the century is about to begin!"_ **

* * *

" _Yes, I am one_ hell  _of a butler._ "

The demon told the man sprawled on the floor. Cedric Brandel, head of the Brandel Tea Company, had tried to "replace" Ciel Phantomhive for being the Queen's Guard Dog but failed miserably, at the cost of his own life. The man had thought that Lau had "sold him out", although the Chinese man was never on his side in the first place.

And now, his haughtiness had led him to this predicament. He was a victim of his own stupidity, so it seems.

"S-S-Stay away!" he yelled in fright.

" _Brandel_ ," the young Phantomhive's voice was stern as he called out to the man, "Why do you suppose no one knows what punishment the Queen's Guard Dog inflicts?" The young earl was answered with nothing but incoherent noises.

Ciel reached for his eye-patch and pulled it off, revealing the Faustian Contract between him and the demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, and his eye glowed. "It's because _dead men tell no tales_."

At the same time, Sebastian removed his white glove and the contract engraved on his hand turned purple as well, glowing brightly like the one on his master's eye. His usual wine-red eyes were out of sight as it were replaced by his pinkish-fuchsia-purple irises and his pupils that turned into slits.

The shadows emitting from probably, Sebastian's true form, surrounded the terrified man. Brandel looked around him, and screamed as he faced his own demise.

Meanwhile, in some other part of the mansion, away from that dreaded hall, a certain housekeeper named Amelia Midford, is actually Elizabeth's older sister that's believed to be dead. She began working for her cousin five years after her "death" upon being discovered lying unconscious in the kitchen, by the butler. Instead of using her name, "Dorothea", she switched to "Amelia" or "Mia" for her sister, or anyone from her family, not to discover the truth.

The brunette lady walks along a different corridor while holding a bowl filled with milk. She sighed as she placed down the said bowl for the butler's pet that she got for him last Christmas.

She scratched the kitten's ear after it perked up, since it must have heard Brandel's voice. The animal meowed and purred at Amelia's touch, as if it were curious of what it just heard.

"Oh nothing, Ery… it's just another one of those nasty jobs your artful owner, Sebastian Michaelis, and his master— _our_  Young Master—that needs to be done. Now, be a good girl for me and stay here as I have some duties to attend to."

Walking to where the three stooges were, the brunette remained a stern face as she whispered to no one in particular.

" _Your scream's a whisper._ "

After that, Lau entered with Ran-Mao by his side. "All finished, my Lord?" He only stood by the doorway while Ciel remained seated, sipping the freshly-made tea his butler had poured for him.

"Well, you see, someone gave me this," Lau raised his hand up, and in between his index and middle finger was an envelope. The Queen's seal was clear on it and Sebastian walked to Lau so he could let his master read it.

"This is…" Ciel murmured. He looked at Lau once again and asked, "Who gave this to you?"

The Chinese man shrugs, while placing a hand on Ran-Mao's head, "Some lads in white; they seem to have mistaken me for being one of your servants." The earl nodded and proceeded with opening the envelope. But asides from the Queen's letter, with it, there were two lavender colored tickets to "Noah's Ark Circus".

"My, my, those are tickets to the traveling circus coming to town," Lau paused and tried to remember about the chatter he heard from around him.

  * "The  _'Noah's Ark_   _Circus'_ as I recall."



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Just a teaser, so you know, I'll see what kind of reactions you dearies will have. And yes, Book of Circus is now officially included as side-story for the main FanFiction, A Demon's Happy Ending!
> 
> So that's it, see you all next time~


	3. Book of Sheer-Cuss (II)

_A few days before taking care of Brandel…_

Ciel, Sebastian and Amelia had already returned from Preston. Everything was pretty much the same—the trio creating a mess, either Amelia or Sebastian will fix it, though that depends on the severity of the damage; Ciel asking for cake, taking care of Ery and keeping her away from Ciel, while Pluto would be in a jealous rage—yes, all in a day's work for the Phantomhive manor.

Through these little, mundane tasks, the demon took notice of how distant Amelia was slowly becoming. It wasn't that he was surprised, he somehow expected that such would be her initial reaction. Despite this, the two head servants continued to work together, maintaining their professionalism both around their co-workers and their one master; and Sebastian was patient enough to wait for her to approach him on her own. For him, he still viewed himself having no right to intrude upon and get ahead of her, despite already placing his mark on her. He simply wants to know, if she was eager to know.  

Amelia, on the other hand, tried her hardest not to seem too cold to the demon but knew she had to at least be a bit wary. There would be certain times when Harvey's words would echo in her mind, and she did her best to push such thoughts away, towards the back of her mind. ' _If what that bastard said is true, then... Sebastian marked me,_ without  _my knowledge. And the purpose of that marking would be...?_ ' 

It stressed her out that the butler himself wouldn't approach her and be the one to initiate a conversation between them. Because s _urely_ , she's the one being kept in the dark, right? It wasn't just her pride that was keeping her from asking him but Amelia had somehow, expected for the gentleman Sebastian to at least, make the first move on enlightening her on the subject.

Ah, but a human's patience could sometimes, wear thin. Amelia was a bit annoyed at having to swallow her own pride, but if she was  _itching_ to know the truth and be finally rid of the nasty feeling in her chest, then she has no choice but to do things on her own and confront the raven-haired demon.

There came a night wherein she stayed up late, brain too occupied with her recent thoughts. The housekeeper was finishing a nonfiction book in the library when she hears one of the glass panels of the library's windows break. "Good thing I was a few seats away," she murmurs to herself, seeing the bullet rolling. Her eyes dart below her, searching for its owner, only to see that Sebastian was already there, taking care of that last intruder. 

The demon instantly felt that he was being watched, and upon finishing the lives of the remaining petty humans in the vicinity, he looks up, towards the library and at the housekeeper standing beside the now broken glass window. 

It was intriguing how they both knew, that that distant and shared look, was the brunette's invitation for a conversation that should have taken place the instant they returned from Preston. 

The butler didn't take long, and soon, he was already in the library, being met with the housekeeper's back that he oh so knew, bore the mark he'd branded her with. Sebastian approached silently, the only indication of his arrival would be the creaking of the old wooden doors. He was quick to repair the broken window, picking up each and every piece of shattered glass.

' _Hah, but would he be quick to repair the trust that I once had in him?_ ' 

"For how much longer do you plan on avoiding me?" Amelia began, still staring out the window, a book in her hand and the page she was reading was left unfinished. At this, Sebastian's brow twitches, because for him, it wasn't he who was putting the distance between them. ' _Or did I unconsciously... do such a thing? **Impossible** ; only humans can have such a state of ignorance; right?_' 

He decides not to lie, and perhaps, because he just could not. "Truthfully, I believe it has been you who has been distancing yourself from me." Before the brunette could retort, Sebastian quickly follows up, raising a gloved hand towards her, "I was merely waiting for you to come on your own, to question me about the recent things you have discovered; which I am well aware of, completely confuses you. And as it turns out, now is that moment."

Amelia scoffs at his reasoning, "Could you not have taken the liberty of telling me exactly what it is that you've done to me— _without_ my knowledge—simply because I have the  _right_ to such a pressing issue that concerns not just me, but someone like _you_? Did you really think of me so lowly, simply because I'm just one measly human woman, fragile, vulnerable and easy to dispose of?" Her cheeks were beginning to redden, not because she was blushing, but obviously due to her growing and worsening temper. 

For the first time in a whole lot of years of his existence, Sebastian felt like the words stuck in his throat. He was torn between seeing and feeling his world crashing before and upon him, and feeling like a young man being confessed to. He wanted to say yes, as she is but a human; but something in the deep recesses of his mind tells him that those words are words he would not ever dare describe her with.

The book Amelia was holding open, was now shut tight, gripped at the spine by the housekeeper's slender yet slightly rough fingers. Sebastian scanned her face and could clearly see several things from the look of Amelia's face: pain, confusion, _betrayal_. And he was the cause of it, not just through the mark, but also through his own carelessness. He too, was annoyed now, at the petty emotions he is dealing with that he had come to know demons should not even be capable of.

He clearly saw these highlighted by the cold, dull twinkle of her forest green orbs. Usually, he would have smirked haughtily in knowing he was able to make one's life a bit more miserable. ' _Why does this feel different? Why... is_ she _so different?_ '

The demon clears his throat in shame, and kneels before her in such a fluid motion. His hair falls softly, framing his sculptured face and his voice low and solemn as he speaks. "You have my sincerest apologies. You know that I cannot lie so, please do try to understand that I... simply did not think that you, would think in that way." Sebastian looks up at her from under his lashes, and sees her fold her arms by her chest.

"Allow me to explain myself further: I did not want to rush you, as I did not want to get ahead of you. I wanted to discuss _it_ with the knowledge that you were ready for it yourself, and that time is when you actually approach me."

"Then better get this in that demon mind of yours: when can or when must a human be ready to confront a demon, especially if said demon has already marked the human for reasons the human has yet to know?" 

Sebastian sighs deeply, and resumes standing. He heads to the nearby seat quietly, then motions for the lady to sit across him. Amelia first returns the book to the shelf she retrieved it from, taking her time to collect her thoughts and possibly check on her temper. Soon, she sits on the chair before the butler's and leans forward, placing her chin over her intertwined fingers. 

"Look, I understand your intention but..." she sighs and prefers not to continue voicing out her opinion. "So, how about it? Would you mind explaining the... 'mark'—what it is, what it does, when and how it happened, and most importantly—why _me_?" 

The butler sits tall, a gesture showing respect for the human lady before him, making sure their gaze was leveled. He gathers his thoughts before he answers slowly, so that Amelia wouldn't have to process everything at once. "As you have heard from Angela Blanc, and possibly your previous lover as well: I have placed my mark on you—which can be seen on your back, specifically. It is different from the contract symbol that the Young Master has, and somehow, also works differently." 

Sebastian pauses to assess her reaction, which was blank, before continuing. "The contract symbol is what it is: made for contracts where a human trades their soul for a wish; and in the end I would be able to devour such soul. However, the 'mark' gives me some semblance of... freedom: it is I who gets to choose what I am to do with you, as the mark's initial function is to ensure that your whole being would be mine and mine  _alone_."

Amelia scoffs, then she motions for him to continue, trying to rein her emotions. 

"I marked you around the time we were at Houndsworth. I'm not sure whether you remember it, but those imbeciles pulled a prank on you and threw you off to the deepest part of the lake. And you were drowning; does it ring a bell to you?"

"...yes," she lets out tightly, taking a breath, being reminded of somehow, the first kiss she's had. Her brows furrow, regretting her choice of not asking him back then, ' _And the bells are ringing loud and clear, damn it._ ' 

The demon relaxes slightly, nodding his head. "Do bear with me as I am only telling nothing but the truth. Until now, I am still... quite unsure of the reason why it had to be you that I have to mark." He found himself gulping at the next thing he was going to say, expecting her to slap him across the cheek or laugh at his own kind's pettiness. 

"By 'it', I meant that... there is a high possibility, that you are my soul-mate."

The housekeeper's eyes widened, and her mouth hung agape. For a moment, Sebastian thought she had literally frozen and died but the sound of her beating heart reassured him. "...but did you not tell me before that... you have never felt your soul 'leap' at the existence or at the sight of any demon? Surely, this is all a mistake? I cannot possibly be... _your_..."

Sebastian made sure his voice sounded firm and resolute. "There is... I feel that there is no mistake at all: I never felt anything... for a _demon_ , that is." 

Amelia gasps, lower lip trembling at the information she has to take in. "So basically, you marked me since you felt that I could be your soul-mate."

"Yes; I believe I have a strong inclination that you truly are my soul-mate."

"... _how_?" Her head was spinning. Not once in her whole, wretched life did she ever imagine to be with a demon, let alone be a mate of one, which turns out to .

Sebastian drew back slightly, pondering whether he should say it outright or not. He goes for the latter, "...I am not forcing you to be my mate, however. As what I have previously mentioned, the mark gives me a bit of freedom. Just say the word, and you shall be set free, and I will remove the mark."

The demon expected her eyes to lighten up at the prospect of having nothing to do with him any further than as co-workers.

But all he could see was Amelia's brows furrowed, lips pursed in thought. It was as if Sebastian could truly see the gears in her head in motion. 

Now, Sebastian was the one confused, pleased, and surprised altogether. 

"Would you mind telling me what's in that head of yours?"

"Ah, so the mark at least knows how to give me privacy." she soon responded, eyes now meeting his. She leans back on her seat, "What's it going to take if I have this mark removed?"

Sebastian could only bite his mouth cheeks in thought, ' _More p_ _ain, more suffering, more that you have to endure. See, happy endings never were made for demons like me. But you are someone I find myself unable to_ resist _, and your whole being has made me_ want _you._ ' The demon wanted so badly to say it straight to her face but he would loathe to push her even further away. The whole attempt of trying to establish even just the foundation of their supposed relationship was already futile, he need not make it worse.

"It would take a lot, considering the duration it has been since it was imprinted on you. The pains you have been feeling as of late are due to the mark's continuous... _maturation_ , if you may. I strongly cannot guarantee that its removal would not hurt you. Some say it has been the cause of death of a few, to most human mates; others lose their sanity." He bears a grim expression on his face at this revelation and couldn't help but heave a sigh.

Amelia gulps, weighing her limited options. ' _I do not fear death, but I must not die before doing what I promised to do for_ them _. Also, I believe that I am not a sane person in the first place so..._ ' she fiddles with her fingers. "You know, I have... nothing to lose here anyway. I suppose I was just disappointed at having to find the mark's existence out, from somebody else."

Sebastian looks at her as if she's grown another head. It was his own rendition of a hopeful look. "You... accept to be my mate?"

A shrug, looks away in slight embarrassment, "More or less," then she musters the courage to face him with determination, "I mean, though I have the choice of rejecting you, I have my reasons, _my own goals_  that I want to reach before I die. And if I let my selfishness get the best of me, who I am now, would be fruitless if I lose my life from just a demon's mark."

The butler was about to speak but the brunette raised her index, continuing, "However, this does not mean that... I am giving you permission to do... things that you can do to strangers," 

_Oh_. 

Sebastian fought the smug smirk from forming on his face. He clears his throat, and hides the chuckle bubbling from within him with a cough. "But of course. Let me assure you that I plan on properly courting you as you are a lady I regard with utmost respect."

Amelia blushes despite the visible frown on her face. "What... whatever, just do not step out of your bounds."

"Just because I _am_ a demon, that does not mean I'm an extremely lustful being." He reaches for his pocket-watch, raises a brow at the time, then stands up. "It is best for you to be resting by now; come, let's get you to your room." Sebastian offers a hand to the housekeeper, to which the latter refused to take. "Thank you, but I can stand on my own."

The demon has a hunch that he might  _actually_ have a heart. He wanted to kiss right then and there. "Very well," 

The two servants walked in silence through the halls of the mansion, maintaining a respectable distance for two people who are slowly progressing to be lovers. 

When they reached the housekeeper's chambers, Amelia reached out for the door knob, and her hand bumped with Sebastian's gloved one. The two looked at each other for a brief moment, before she lets him open her door. 

Sebastian watches her enter the room, then spin on her heel to face him once more. 

"Good night, Sebastian. If I had been rude to you moments ago, I hope you understand why." A corner of her lips rise up as a hint of a smirk, "You too, should try sleeping every once in a while. Absolutely  _do not_ watch over me as I sleep,"

"Ah, I've been caught." His grin stays intact even after Amelia lightly hits his arm and clucking her tongue. But that small phrase at least, eased the tension between them, that they both didn't notice was already growing.

"No really, _don't_  alright? See you in a while," she leaves him with a warm smile on her lips, as he bowed with a hand to his chest, above where the heart should be. 

Once the door finally separated them, Sebastian had a new wave of emotions flooding through his being. As though he acquired new-found strength from just the small signs of being accepted for what he is, from his mate no less.

Sebastian looks at the hand that bumped with Amelia's before clenching it to a fist. _'You shall forever belong to me—_ body and soul _—as much as I belong to you. You have my word, My Lady._ '

* * *

Up to this day, Amelia can still remember that one night. There are random times during the day that she would think back at that moment, even now as she is walking through one of the many halls of the mansion, towards her master's study.

"What? A new mission and a circus?" Ciel only sighed at her reaction. "Yes, and I've already had Sebastian to buy you a ticket since the Queen only included two tickets in her letter."

And as if on cue, Sebastian handed her the ticket identical to the ones from the Queen. He grabbed her hand and placed it on the lady's palm. "We will be heading to London tomorrow and will leave the mansion early in the morning."

Thus, it led to this…

The sun was just about to rise and yet, the double doors of the Phantomhive mansion opened, letting out the head of the manor with his butler, following behind him.

The glass windows of the manor reflected the pink, purple, and orange hues of the sky as Ciel and Sebastian made their way down the steps towards where a carriage was waiting. Once they arrived there, Sebastian handed over their luggage to Finnian, who effortlessly placed it on the carriage. Mey-rin, Bardroy, Tanaka and Amelia were all waiting for them to arrive and they bowed to Ciel; with the exception of the chef.

"How nice that the weather has already cleared up, it's the perfect day for a circus!" Sebastian announced with his close-eyed smile in place. Meanwhile, the little Phantomhive had his usual scowl on his face. "Circuses are held in tents, that makes the weather irrelevant."

Ciel stepped forward since Amelia has already opened the carriage door for him. Sebastian turned to give one last look to the three stooges. But the fake smile faded already and his face was stern as he reminded them. "Bard, Mey-rin, Finny, the Young Master, Mia and I will be staying in town for a while."

Bardroy saluted and smiled, "Take care of yourself, Young Master!"

Finnian raised his right arm and waved, "See you later!"

Mey-rin had a napkin with her, and she held it close to her face, perhaps to wipe tears of worry instead of adorning her usual smile. She carried a look of concern as she bids them, "Please come back soon!"

Tanaka had both of his little arms up and he waved Ciel goodbye.

Sebastian was already at Amelia's side by the carriage door, both watching their master get on the carriage, finally. Before the earl got on completely, he looked back at the three servants and ordered them.

"You _three_ ," the servants straightened up, whilst Ciel pulled down on his hat. "Look after the place while I'm gone." And all together they replied, "Yes, my Lord!"

And the carriage took off, and inside, Amelia and Sebastian sat beside each other across from Ciel. The young boy took out the Queen's letter and read it with his mind.

_"My dear boy, I forgot to mention in my previous letters about my attempt to make a Christmas pudding with Phipps while Ash was away. I'm glad to tell you it was a great success and it would give me great pleasure to see you try it. Now, as to the enclosed tickets—did you know a circus is expected to arrive in London soon?_

_I am told it's a travelling troupe, and a large number of children are missing from towns they have visited. Although the police are doing all that they can, they still have not been found. They always vanish without a trace in the middle of the night. It's as though they have been lured away by the Pied Piper of Hamelin._

_The sorrow of losing a family member is difficult to bear. I sincerely hope the children will return safely to their families soon._

_—Victoria"_

Once finished, Ciel folded the letter again and neatly placed it back inside the envelope, to which thereafter, he kept the whole thing inside his coat's pocket. Sebastian smirked, "Where will you go first, My Lord?"

"Well, first of all we have to go _there_ …"

They soon arrive inside the police's file room, through one of the many bookshelves.

"Today must be our lucky day, is it not? It's very convenient that Sir Arthur is out." Amelia muttered as he stood beside Ciel.

Meanwhile, a man in a brown suit stood, somehow seeming inferior to the young noble. "Please stop! If the Commissioner finds out about this…" Albeit his warning, Ciel only replied, "Just make sure he does not, then."

Sebastian continued to look through the different compiled files as the two conversed. "Listen, this is the third floor! How did you get in here?!"

The wind blew and the open window was left unnoticed by Abberline. Ciel ignored his presence, "Well, Sebastian, is there anything?"

The butler stood up holding a stack of papers, "No bodies have been found that match the missing persons' reports."

"Fine, we'll leave after you're finish copying and we might as well borrow the photos."

"Sir, you cannot do _that_!"

"Please do tell them that the Young Master took them if ever you get find out." Amelia turned to him with a fake smile then followed behind Ciel as he stepped closer to the butler.

"E-Eh, b-but, that will only get me into _more_ trouble!"

Ciel took the papers from Sebastian and scanned it before looking at the man once again. "Listen you; you're _Underline_ , was it?"

"It's _Abberline_!"

"Ah, you've been of great help. We appreciate your cooperation." As soon as Ciel said this, the butler walked towards Abberline and grabbed his hand, only to place a few pieces of money.

Abberline gasped and his eyes widened in shock, which quickly turned into anger. He gripped Sebastian's gloved hand and refused the bribe money, making the butler's eyes widen in return.

He yelled, "I am not for sale! I just want to do whatever it takes to bring them back to their respective homes!"

" _'_ _Whatever it takes'_ , you say?" Ciel said, and the detective turned his attention to the young Phantomhive, letting go of Sebastian's hand.

"Very flexible of you—you have a bright future ahead of you."

Abberline watched as Ciel went towards the door, followed by the housekeeper. When he saw Sebastian's retreating figure as well, he turned back only to find out he was holding a mop.

"H-Hey, wait!"

"Hurry up and get promoted, Abberline." This was Ciel's final statement as he walked out without looking back. Amelia followed behind him and Sebastian was the last to leave, bowing slightly to Abberline before closing the door.

"It seems they're all still, being treated as missing persons." Sebastian began as the three of them walked back to their carriage.

"By respectable society, perhaps, but someone in the Underworld may have already disposed of them."

Sebastian opened the door once again and Ciel stepped in, removing his hat as he sat down. Amelia went in as well, and Sebastian went in after her. She was supposed to remain silent but then, "So you mean… we'll be going _there_ again?"

"I'd really rather not, but it is a needed must." He sighed and used his cane to knock on the carriage ceiling for them to get going.

It didn't take long for them to reach the dreaded shop. The carriage stopped and parked right outside. "What do you plan on doing if ever he asks for 'payment'?" The housekeeper asked Ciel, the latter sighing for an answer.

"Are you here, Undertaker?" The young earl announced after he opened the shop's door, only to reveal its dark insides, with a few candles lying around, lighting up the place.

As usual, the place always had an eerie aura.

The three of them stepped inside, following the path seeming to be laid out for them because of the candles. However, the door began to close by itself, and _his_ laugh was heard.

" ** _Welcome~ my lord~_** "

Nonetheless, Ciel continued walking forward until a low, rumbling noise made him stop. Whatever was the cause of it seemed to be getting closer to him.

When he looked down, it was a rolling skull. In time, the young earl managed to raise his foot before it could hit him and mess his balance.

" ** _Have you decided to humble me with your presence so you could enter one of my special coffins?~_** "

"Why, you—!"

" _ **Please, have a seat. I have a batch of cookies fresh from the oven~**_ "

Ciel sat on a coffin, removed his hat and placed it beside him. Meanwhile, the two servants stood on the other side, a few steps away to the right.

" ** _Children's bodies, you say?~_** "

"Regular society regards them as _'missing'_ , yet no corpses have turned up."

Undertaker got himself a plate of his cookies. " ** _Well, dead children are an everyday affair in the underworld~_** " He grabbed one and took a bite off a cookie with a loud crunch. " ** _I'm sure you know that well, my lord~_** "

Ciel stood up, and Sebastian brought out the papers. "I've brought their information. Did you take care of any of these children?" The butler handed Undertaker the papers.

The gray-haired man placed his chin on top of the table looking at the papers through his long bangs. " ** _Hmm~ Did I?~ I feel as though I could remember, if I saw something entertaining~_** "

The dreaded statement dragged on with every syllable out of the Undertaker's mouth. " ** _You know what I want, my lord. Give it to me~_** "

Undertaker rushed forward, the upper part of his body on the table between him and Ciel, saying the payments he desired in exchange for precious information.

"Sebastian."

The butler already pulled on his black gloves but was stopped by Undertaker again. " ** _Oh~ You're relying on him?~_** "

He slid down the table and pulled down his hat. " ** _Are you not able to do anything without your beloved servants, my lord?~_** **_Well~ Anyone entertaining enough will do, really~_** " Amelia stepped forward with an audible sigh, "Fine, I'll be the one to do it." She groaned and mumbled, "When will it end?"

Unfortunately for her, Undertaker heard her and he paused in his chuckle. His wide smile disappeared from his face. Instead, a smirk replaced it and his voice was low, " **Ah, but, how sad it would be, should laughter disappear~** "

"Fine! I'll do it!"

"Will you?"

"You two get out and absolutely _do not_ peek inside! That's an order!"

Sebastian and Amelia bowed in unison, while the butler uttered. "Yes, My Lord."

 


	4. Book of Sheer-Cuss (III)

"Sebastian," Amelia began, her hands trailing down to her stomach as she looked up at the butler standing beside her, outside Undertaker's shop.

"What is it?" Sebastian looked down at her, but the brunette changed her line of sight and now seemed to be glaring at the shop's front door.

"I want to eat. I'm not like you who can stand here for a whole day or more than that, without eating." She spun on her heel and turned around, about to walk away when Sebastian grabbed her by her wrist. "Let me accompany you. It seems that the Young Master _will_ be using up most of the day's time."

Amelia only nodded and walked side by side with the demon. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the human beside him, "You seem less talkative and energetic than usual."

"Is it bothering you?" she smirked in the slightest before returning to a deadpan, "I am hungry and my feet hurt. We've been standing there for a straight five hours."

The housekeeper groans, "All I want is some food inside me."

And this time, it was the butler's turn to smirk as he wrapped a hand around Amelia's waist to pull her closer to him, "But I'm sure you want something _more_ than just food inside you, no?" Sebastian whispered a bit huskily, his lips faintly brushing Amelia's ear.

The housekeeper's eyes widened and her face got tinted with a little pink, and she controlled her outburst so as to not attract any attention from the people around. "K-Keep your _thoughts_ to yourself, Sebastian!" she whispered back through gritted teeth, as she was trying to remove his hand around her.

But the demon was stronger than she was, even if Amelia was going through a continuous change… which she doesn't notice at all.

Sebastian chuckled and pulled away, removing his hand from her waist and reached out to hold her hand with his gloved one. "My dear, do you think I could keep it to myself when it's all about you?"

Amelia squeezed his hand and sighed, failing at hiding her blushing face from him. "Now is not really the right time for that…"

"Ah, but when _is_ the right time for _it_?"

"One more _nasty_ remark and I'll be kicking you in the shins, Sebastian. I'm serious." She glared at the demon and they stared at each other; her lips were upside-down in a small frown whilst Sebastian had a smug smirk on his.

"Alright, let's get you something to eat." Sebastian said, tearing his eyes off of Amelia, still smirking in triumph. "Great, a simple ham sandwich will do." The blush on Amelia's face receded and they went inside a coffee and tea shop.

The pair sat across each other and after a few minutes, food was already in front of the brunette. Amelia grinned and began to eat as Sebastian placed his head on his palm, watching the green-eyed lady.

As Amelia sipped some tea, she noticed Sebastian staring at her and she blinked. "Like what you see?" she smirked at the raven-haired man, in which Sebastian returned with his own signature smirk.

"Why yes, of course I do. But I do have something else at the back of my mind that I would _love_ to see." He gave her a wink and suddenly, he felt something sharp slowly pressing in on his crotch.

It was Amelia's foot.

"I warned you~" the brunette sang with a devious grin on her face as she took a final bite of her sandwich. "Any last words, dearest Sebastian?"

"If you're done eating, let us head back to the Undertaker's shop. Kindly remove your foot from there; and just to let you know," he leaned in and gave a mocking look at her.

"I was pertaining to the both us playing with Ery, taking a break from the entire ruckus the _children_ are always causing. Now I wonder; what _did_ you have in mind about the sight I would love to see?"

He smirked and stood up from his seat after the feeling of Amelia's foot down there was gone. Sebastian then, offered his hand to her after getting to her side. Amelia looked away in shame and slightest defeat, as she accepted his hand.

' _Well… he started it._ ' She thought, looking up at Sebastian as they walked back to the Undertaker's. The butler noticed this and gave her forehead a peck and smiled down at her, which quickly turned into another smirk.

"The reactions I get from you are priceless. I did not think you would be so serious about crushing it with your foot, especially that we are in a public place."

"You started it in the first place…"

"I'm not the one adding malice to my own words, my dear." He chuckled, earning a light punch on his arm. Another light blush appeared on Amelia's cheeks as she said, finally, admitting defeat. "Whatever; you win this time but… just shut it, will you?"

* * *

The sun has already set, and the moon took over the sun's place to light up the night's sky and still, Ciel Phantomhive was inside the Undertaker's shop and making the silver-gray-haired man to laugh.

"I should probably barge in and—!"

Amelia was cut off as Undertaker's short laugh was finally heard from the outside. Sebastian quickly opened the door and took a peek inside, his face void of emotion while Amelia only rolled her eyes, muttering, "Finally…" under her breath.

The sight in front of them: a drooling Undertaker, and a disheveled appearance of their young master as he panted, both hands on his knees. " ** _Ah~ I never imagined the Earl Phantomhive would go_** **that** ** _far~_** "

Ciel wiped the sweat from his face with the back of his hand and stood back up, as his two servants went in. "You really overdid yourself this time, Young Master."

Amelia piped in, pulling Ciel's sleeves back down to his wrists before getting a handkerchief from her pocket and wiping the remaining sweat off of her cousin's slightly blushing face, although he never opened his eyes.

Sebastian quickly tended to his master, "What in the world did you do?" he asked.

" _Don't_ ask." Ciel replied sternly. The butler went in front of the blue-haired boy and bent down so he could tie the blue ribbon around Ciel's neck, putting his hand to his master's chin and raised it slightly. "Still, if you're willing to put on a show for the Queen's sake…" Sebastian paused, standing straight once again. "You really are a dog."

Amelia handed Ciel's coat over to the butler, while in the background, the lad's reply to his butler was heard, "Shut up, you bastard."

The Phantomhive earl turned his attention once again to the Undertaker as Sebastian put his coat on for him. "All right, I've paid your fee. Now, tell me about the children!"

Undertaker's smile never left his lips as he replied, " ** _They're nowhere~_** "

Three pairs of eyes, colored green, blue and red, respectively, widened at the man's answer. "W-What?"

" ** _None of them were my customers and there aren't any rumors either~_** " Undertaker confirmed, holding a sheet of information in between his fingers. Ciel stepped closer and placed both hands gently onto the table, which looked like a coffin.

"In other words, you don't know a thing about this case?"

" ** _I beg to differ~ I_ know _that I do not know~_** "

Ciel's eyes widened once more, as Sebastian said his thoughts aloud, raising a hand to his own chin. "True, because if _you_ do not know, it would only mean that no one in the underworld killed them."

Amelia adds on, "There's a chance that they're still alive, knowing that their bodies have not been found on either circle."

To this, Ciel nods, "In which case, I suppose our only choice left is to personally investigate that circus."

As they thought about this, Undertaker only grinned at them, waving the sheet of paper in his hand. Immediately, Ciel took his cane that was leaning on the table-coffin and turned around to leave.

"We'll head there right away, Sebastian, Mia."

The two servants bowed before Undertaker before following behind their little master. "Undertaker, contact me if you hear any news about it."

Sebastian opened the door for Ciel but the latter paused in his steps as Undertaker called out for him again. " ** _My lord_** ~" he began and waited for Ciel to look at him.

" **Each of us only gets one soul, so take good care of yours~** "

Ciel replies as he takes his hat from Amelia, "You don't have to tell me something I already know." The young earl made his way out, followed by his servants with the butler closing the door behind them, leaving Undertaker in his dimly lit shop.

The Grim Reaper waved a single hand at them, mumbling, " ** _Ah~ But do you_** **really** ** _know?~_** "

* * *

The three of them arrived a bit earlier than expected to the circus. They got off the carriage, looking around and seeing a lot of people from various social classes.

"This circus was _this_ popular, huh?" Amelia mumbled, as they went in through what would seem to be the entrance, with a fancy-looking design saying, "Noah's Ark Circus".

Numbers of tents lined up on both sides before getting to the largest one, wherein the performances would be showcased. People were scattered about; some buying knick-knacks, food and the likes, others were watching over their children riding on a small carousel. There were also some, probably a few members of the circus, showing small performances such as juggling numerous bottles or hoops.

But the trio paid no heed to this and went directly to the large tent.

Inside, there were chandeliers above them; seats were in a circle, making it look like some small and cheap arena theater. The three of them went to three vacant seats, and the order would be that Sebastian will be in between the cousins.

"It seems rather sophisticated." The butler commented, to which Ciel replied. "Perhaps… but no more so than any other circus." He handed the butler his hat and cane before the three of them sat.

The lights surrounding the tent toned down one after the other, making the inside quite dimmer. It was like that, until a spotlight shone down onto a man who suddenly appeared at the center.

He had orange hair, wearing a yellow bow wrapped around his neck. His purple coat trimmed with gold appeared to be more of a cape as it draped off his shoulders. A black and lavender checkered vest was worn on top of a white ruffled shirt and as for his bottoms, he wore puffy short pants. Finally, his shoes were black and white, curling at the toes.

"Ladies and gentlemen~! Boys and girls~!" his voice was loud with his arms raised up to his shoulder level. He then bowed his head slightly, four balls in-between his fingers on both hands; one which was gloved and the other that was not.

"Welcome to Noah's Ark Circus~!" he smiled as he continued and began to juggle the colorful balls. "My name is Joker," he left the balls in the air as he bowed once more, "Pleased to meet 'ee~!"

The said balls dropped on his head due to gravity, making the audience—obviously the children—laugh. When Joker stood straight once more, a blue ball came out of his mouth. He grabbed it, clasped his fingers around it tightly. And when he reopened them, the ball was gone.

"Is that not a prosthetic hand?" Amelia mumbled as they watched Joker begin to introduce the performers. There was light emitted from behind him, and silhouettes of the performers that stood a little behind Joker was seen.

"And now, with a great warm welcome from our fire-breathing Jumbo," at the mention of the stage-name, a gigantic bald man who had red, fire tattoos for his hair; he wore no top except for a medallion strapped around him, wearing baggy yellow pants and short black boots.

That was Jumbo as he appeared behind Joker holding a torch with him.

"The show of the century begins!" Joker finished, and in the background, Jumbo let out a low yell at the same time, making Joker plus the other performers run off.

When they were gone, Jumbo breathes fire out of him; earning him a few sounds of awe and the audience remained silent once more.

"First, our trapeze artists, perfectly in tune with each other…" Joker announced, as the spotlight focused on two children, a blond boy and a brunette girl. Soon after, the girl flew, tumbled in air and in time, the boy caught her by the hand.

"They are Peter and Wendy~!" Joker said, finishing the duo's act and once more, the audience resumed to clapping of course.

"Our knife-thrower, always a perfect shot and never misses his target," Joker continued, while another blond boy appeared onstage along with three other women, although one of them was strapped onto a large circular target board in a spread-eagled position.

While Joker spoke, the blond boy executes a series of rapid, consistent and carefully timed throws to land knives on the wheel's segments which aren't covered by the girl.

"Bull's-eye Knife-thrower, Dagger~!" Joker announced, while Dagger winked at the crowd.

Right after, the smoke turned green, probably because of the lights as another performer appeared onstage. Another boy, although this one seems to be thinner than most since his ribs were slightly visible.

Although instead of clothes, snakes were wrapped around his legs, arms and torso and neck.

"And now, a beautiful dance by that rarest of rarities... our own Serpant-Man, Snake~!"

"Their acts are fairly standard." Ciel commented, seeming to get bored over the show. Sebastian agreed, saying, "Yes, and it doesn't seem like they are forcing the children to perform."

"And next, look above ye, ladies and gents~! A death-defying tightrope walk by the Circus Princess, Doll~!"

Indeed, from above, a girl in all-white from head to toe, emerged and began walking on the tightrope while carrying a white, fringe-trimmed parasol.

"If you put it that way, then isn't it all just a coincidence that the children's disappearances were along the circus' route?" Amelia commented, with her eyes focused on Doll as the latter made a split on the tightrope before bending backwards and doing a handstand, then splitting her legs apart again before resuming to a standing position.

The audience clapped in amusement and when Doll looked down, her visible right eye seemed to have met with Ciel's visible left eye.

Then, a crack of a whip resounded, "Last but not the least, I bring 'ee the famous tamer of wild cats~!"

A tiger jumped through a giant ring on fire and went in front of the said performer. The woman was wearing a rather, skimpy outfit since her gifted chest looked like it was about to escape from the thin leather straps holding it together.

The tiger roared and sat down on its belly, and the woman placed her prosthetic leg on the animal, a fierce look on her face as she pulled on the whip.

"The star of our troupe~! Beast~!" Joker announced as she posed, with the audience applauding them. "Now, now, we'd love some audience participation in this act~! Are there any volunteers?~"

"No children in the final act either… this was a waste of time." Ciel said idly, not seeming to pay attention anymore. But then, Sebastian stood up, earning a raised brow and amused smirk from Amelia.

"What is it, did you find—!" Ciel asked but then, Joker's voice cut his question off. "Ooh~? This gent in the tailcoat sure looks eager~!"

The orange-haired man's prosthetic hand gestured over to Sebastian and said, "Please, come on stage~" the audience clapped at his, say, bravery; and Ciel gawked at him with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth.

The demon didn't spare a glance at his master, and kept a serious face.

"Step right up, sir~!" Joker said, to which Sebastian obliged.

' _So that's it… it's his chance to make cont—?_ ' Ciel's thoughts were cut off by the brunette housekeeper's snickering. "Why on earth are you even snickering? Stop it." He reprimanded.

Amelia only shook her head and breathed, trying her best to stop as asked.

' _The only way to find a clue to these mysterious disappearances is through this circus._ ' Ciel resumed to his thoughts and ignored his cousin's weirdness.

Sebastian went down through the steps and over towards the stage.

' _Still, you may have made contact. But how do you exactly investigate while all eyes are on you?_ '

The butler continued on with a stern face, ignoring Joker that was informing him, "Now, if you'll just lie down here—?"

Sebastian walked past Joker and Beast, and got down on one knee in front of the tiger. The demon's seriousness was quickly replaced with affection; it was even evident on his tone of voice, "Ah, what lovely round eyes you have!"

Everyone gasped and had a look of horror on their faces; maybe except Amelia who was trying her best not to guffaw since that would make her look like a crazy lady in the eyes of the public.

Ciel looked back at the shaking lady a seat away from him, as Amelia clutched on her uniform's skirt, tears of joy forming at her eyes. "Why am I the only one who finds _this_ funny?" she asked her cousin.

And only then did Ciel realize, ' _Oh shoot! Tigers are_ cats _!_ '

"I've never seen such vivid stripes! They're adorable…" Sebastian continued without a care in the world, as he played with the tiger's furry face.

Meanwhile, Beast and Joker were frozen place as they stared at the man in black.

"Oh dear, your claws have gotten a bit too long, have they not? We'll have to groom them." The butler continued on, as though he was a doting mother to his child.

Ciel only placed both of his hands to his face in shame, causing his cousin to let out another chuckle. Luckily for her, the people were too shocked and terrified of Sebastian's actions that no one even noticed her.

"And your paw pads are full and plump— _very_ attractive…" the demon continued to gush over at the tiger, looking up at the animal with a bright smile on his face.

In response, the animal let out a low growl and bit Sebastian's face.

It took approximately three seconds before this action sank in the audience's minds and when realization hit them, screams erupted. Immediately, Beast lashed out her whip saying, "Betty, let him go!"

The whip was about to come in contact with the tiger, but Sebastian pulled away from the bite and catching the whip with a single hand.

His smile was gone, and his brows furrowed slightly. "She hasn't done anything wrong." He looked back at the busty female and continued, "I was so entranced by her charm that I behaved rudely; that is all."

"Also," the butler paused, bringing forth the whip's end to level with his face. "Indiscriminate whipping is not enough to train her properly."

Beast gasped as shades of pink dusted her cheeks, speechless by the man's words. Sebastian only smiled at her mockingly, while Betty growled once more.

The tiger placed a paw on each of Sebastian's shoulders from behind him and bit the demon's head, causing another round of terrified screams emerge from the audience.

"Betty! Spit him out this instant! He's dirty!"

"Goodness, is it that you're a tomboy, my dear?"

* * *

"I didn't tell you to go _that_ far!" Ciel reprimanded his butler when all was taken care of and three of them went out of the tent along with the rest of the audience. The lad was very annoyed at what just happened, Amelia finally had the chance to laugh and Sebastian had this wide grin spread across his face.

The demon was even faintly _blushing_.

"My apologies, my lord." Sebastian said and when Amelia's laughter died down, she was still grinning. "You don't look apologetic at all, Sebastian."

"It's because I've lived many years, but then cats are such whimsical creatures; up until now I cannot quite read their moods."

"What was the point of attracting unnecessary atten— _choo_!" Ciel's grumbling was cut off by his cute sneeze, causing the housekeeper to snicker once again at the Phantomhive's reaction.

"You know I'm allergic to cats! Stay far back."

Sebastian placed a hand on his chest and bowed his head slightly with a sigh; the smile has left his face while letting his master and Amelia walk ahead of him. He stood there and waited for a large gap between him and the other two until Joker's voice was heard.

"Oh, there 'ee be! You there, in the tailcoat!"

The orange-haired man jogged his way towards the butler, who in return waited for Joker to get near him. "I'm so sorry 'bout what happened, sir."

Sebastian faced him, "No, please, _I_ apologize." Joker chuckled awkwardly at this and proceeded to voicing out his worries, "Gave me a scare, traipsing right up to the tiger like that. You alright?" he asked while the butler's eyes followed Ciel's figure followed by the brunette, as the two went into hiding behind a tent.

"We have a doctor on staff. Better let 'im have a look at 'ee, I reckon. Please, come on back." Joker offered, and Sebastian turned his attention back to the orange-haired man after Ciel nodded.

The butler's stoic face was replaced with fake enthusiasm; his lips turned up slowly into a smirk but then turned into a fake, close-eyed smile. "I don't mind if I do."

Joker led the way towards where the doctor was, with Sebastian following closely behind.

"Right this way! Sorry it's so filthy." Joker said, referring to the other circus members. Since the show was over, some were removing costumes, tending to the animals, one was even smoking opium.

The two men turned left, and there was Snake, sitting on a crate with his other… snakes.

"Oh? Snake! Is the Doc in the medical tent?"

The snake around the guy's neck hissed as it pointed west with its tail. Meanwhile, another snake beside him pounced on an unlucky rat. Joker commented aloud, "Ah, maybe he's making rounds."

Peter and Wendy followed Sebastian with their eyes, "Say, isn't that the boy who got bitten by the tiger?" the girl asked. A grin spread throughout Peter's face, "That's him alright. Stupid boy!" he chuckled.

Finally, Joker went in through one of the tents. "Good, there he is. Doc!"

A middle-aged, black-haired man on a wheelchair was interrupted from checking in on Dagger's prosthetic leg. He turned his head around to face Joker. "Hello, Joker. Is your hand acting up again?"

Joker placed his good hand on his hips and raised the prosthetic one, "Naw, today I've got someone else—!"

Dagger's gasp cut him off as the blond boy stood up and pointed a finger towards Sebastian. "It's you! You're the one who just got bitten by Betty!"

Doc's eyes widened, as sweat rolled down his face. "B-Betty?! That's terrible! We've got to get you into the infirmary!"

And so they did. Doc inspected Sebastian's head, though the latter had to bend down. Joker and Dagger watched behind him even when Doctor spoke. "Uh… did you _really_ get bitten by a tiger? I don't see any wound."

The butler sat straight and his grin from before reappeared on his face. "Just an affectionate nip~" The two performers behind him deadpanned while mumbling, remembering how Betty bit Sebastian during the show.

" _Affectionate_ …?"

"… _Nip_?"

"Well, I'm just glad you're all right." Doc sighs. Joker stepped forward, following up, "Too true! I was afeard the troupe leader'd kill me for letting a customer get hurt!"

This made Sebastian look up at him. "You are not the leader?"

Joker once more raised his prosthesis, "I'm more or less the hired replacement. The real one's scary!" Dagger went closer to him, that made Joker voluntarily, like instinct, place his hand on the blond boy's shoulder. "Don't blame me if you get yelled at for saying that!" the knife-thrower teases Joker, snickering.

Suddenly, a familiar woman's voice broke through their childish moment as she entered the tent. "Doc, would you take a look at my leg—!?"

Dagger clasped his hands together upon seeing Beast. "Sis!"

"It's you!" Beast ignored Dagger's calling but the knife-thrower continued, even going down on one knee in the process. "I'm here for my leg too! Yet more proof of the red thread of destiny between—?"

"You're that dapper freak! What are you doin' here?!" the busty female pointed and yelled, referring to Sebastian, leaving Dagger there with his unfinished proclamations of love.

Sebastian turned his head, his eyes narrowed as he stared back at Beast, who was still fuming, "You wrecked my show—!"

"Beast!" Doc reprimanded, "You can't talk like that to a guest! The fault lies with you for not being able to control Betty!"

Beast walked closer and pointed back at Sebastian once more. "But he walked up to her without—!"

"No buts! You're a pro, aren't you?"

"Now, now, Doc… please don't shout in front of our guest." Joker butts in the conversation, with Dagger following up after him. "That's right! Please just forget about this and check Sis' leg!"

Doc sighed in defeat, "Fine. You'll be retraining Betty after this, Beast. Is that clear?" The woman nodded and looked away.

"Right, then. Show me your prosthesis."

Beast walked towards a nearby table and sat there, with Doc following behind her on his wheelchair. Sebastian watched them and stood up, placing his coat down, "Prosthesis?"

"We're a bit of an irregular bunch 'ere; we're a gathering place for people with certain problems." Joker answered Sebastian. Doc proceeded to removing Beast's fishnet stockings.

"I'm missing an arm myself, but the Doc got me this fine replacement." Joker looked down at his hand, so did the demon, as he closed and reopened it. "Ain't it a beauty?"

"The design you picked is the reason you always need adjusting, you know." Doc complained, as he twisted the screwdriver on Beast's calf. "Try putting yourself in my shoes!"

Joker chuckled sheepishly while Sebastian questioned, "Do you make the prostheses for this circus, sir?" he stepped forward, walking past the different artificial body parts.

"More or less… and it's a big job! I do everything—from carving to final fitting." Doc answered while putting Beast's leg back together again. Sebastian bent down to level with the doctor, "Carving them? Are they made out of wood?"

"Nope, ceramic."

"Ceramic?"

Doc still held on Beast's ankle and brought it closer to Sebastian and showed him. "But I use special materials, so they're light and sturdy."

The butler placed his gloved hand on Beast's foot, "I see. They're quite smooth to the touch." With a firm face, he observed the leg, running his hand up towards Beast's calf.

"Aren't they? And I use spherical parts for the joints for nice and fluid movements."

"This is truly, a fine work." Sebastian commented, continuing to run his hand through the leg as he scrutinized it, seeming to forget that it was a woman's leg. As he did that, Beast was becoming flustered.

But then, Sebastian lifted her thigh and his face was _too close_ for comfort, causing Beast's blush to darken in color, mortified. "Hm? What's this seal?" the demon asked innocently.

But that question fell on deaf ears once it registered into their brains exactly what seemed to be happening.

Joker's eyes widened but Dagger's face turned pink, while blood was flowing out his nose. The blond boy shook in what one would refer to as anger.

"What are you doing, you pervert?!" Beast drew her leg back and up, before she attempted to land a kick on Sebastian.

But, well, they didn't know Sebastian is a demon.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. You did not strike me as modest enough to be embarrassed by such trifles." He replied with a smug look on his face, causing the woman to grit her teeth and she clutched on her whip, her attempts of hitting the raven-haired man in vain.

"H-Hey, Beast, stop that!" Doc tried to intervene then turned around to face Joker and Dagger. "You two, try and stop her!"

But his words were ignored by the knife-thrower raging in jealousy. "How _dare_ you lay a hand on my lady's fair and tender skin!?" he brought out his knives and hurled it at Sebastian.

" _I_ haven't even touched it yet!"

The butler got back and jumped in the air, doing a back flip before landing on a horizontal pole that keeps the tent in place.

Sebastian looked down at them and pointed out, "I didn't actually touch her skin… but I do seem to have touched a nerve."

Dagger gritted his teeth and looked like throwing knives at him again. Doc tried to convince him, "Dagger, stop! You'll end up shredding the tent!"

"Miss Beast's honor is more important than this tent!"

And to prove his argument, Dagger threw all the knives he held in both hands, towards Sebastian. In return, the demon catches each and every one of them effortlessly and smirked triumphantly down at them.

Dagger was of course, shocked, but Joker was impressed as he whistled. The crack of a whip was heard once more, accompanied by Beast's voice. "Don't get cocky!"

But Joker suppresses her assault with his cane. He tumbled in air and landed in front of her, glaring at Beast for a second before presenting her with flowers.

"Ta-da!"

Beast blushed once more, and Joker stood up straight. "All right~! That's enough~!" he extended his arm to get the flowers closer to Beast as Dagger let out sounds of dismay. "'Ere Beast, don't be so scratchy."

"Why didn't you stop them sooner?!" Doc complained, the stress getting to him. 

Sebastian jumped off from the railing while Beast continued to retort. Joker went behind her and rubbed his good hand on her thigh. "It's such an 'ansome leg, I can understand he'd want to touch it. Take these flowers and cheer up."

Her blush deepened once more before elbowing his chest lightly and pushed herself away from Joker. Sebastian then, returned to Dagger his knives and the latter looked away with a pout.

"That was mighty athletic, sir~! I reckon I'd hire 'ee~" Joker decided with a close-eyed smile. However when he reopened his eyes, Sebastian's face was inches from his, "Is that true?"

Joker drew back slightly and Sebastian stood straight once more, trying to be more convincing. "Truth be told, my current master is so spoiled, I'm quite disgusted with him." He complained, placing two fingers to his temples whilst shaking his head in disapproval and sighed.

At the moment, Ciel was in the carriage with Amelia, and he sneezed. The brunette handed him a handkerchief once more with a sigh, before looking out the carriage window.

" _'_ _Master'_? Be thee a servant then? I took 'ee for gentry, dressed up so fine…" Joker muttered, astounded by the fact that the man he was talking to was just a lowly servant.

Sebastian placed a gloved hand to his chest, "Me? Gentry? _Hardly_. For I am merely one _hell_ of a butler." Silence took over for a few seconds before Sebastian resumed the conversation. "Now, was that true? If so, I'd very much like to join you."

"Not 'aving me on, are 'ee?"

"I never jest."

His statement made Joker like him more. The orange-haired man laughed as he stepped closer to the man in black. He pat both his shoulders once and held on them.

"Lord, that's funny! All right, me 'ansome. Sure, join us anytime!"

Beast disagreed and went up to him. "Hey, Joker! You can't just decide that!" The man raised both hands in surrender, "But he's got such talent."

"Pardon me but… there are actually two others I'd like to introduce to you." Sebastian suggested, remembering the cousins.

"If they're anything like 'ee, that's fine. But I reckon we'll give an entry test." Joker agreed, making Sebastian smirk as he got his coat off the floor. "Very well then, tomorrow I'll come with them."

He bowed before them, "Thank you for all your help today." The butler turned around to leave.

"Oh, sir—?"

Sebastian went out and ducked his head slightly with a smile as he faced them, "No need to show me out." He let go of the tent and put his coat back on.

' _Now then…_ ' he spoke in his thoughts and turned to his right. ' _There were nine tents and ten carts before the medical tent. And further along, we have… some_ nicer _tents_.'

There was a partition he had to jump over since those tents seemed to be secluded and private. ' _As long as I'm here, I might as well inspect them. I don't sense the children at all. But I_ have _been sensing something. Could it be…?_ '

Just before he could take another step along the "nicer" tents, Snake has stopped him, the snake around his neck almost biting Sebastian in the face with a loud hiss.

"This area is _off-limits_."

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, its characters, and its plot (the manga arcs/anime episodes that would be included in this FanFiction). They all belong to the ever-wonderful Yana Toboso. I do however, only own the OC/s.


End file.
